Hush Little Baby, Don't Say a Word
by dvlgrl105
Summary: I don't want to see blood anymore. I don't want to see dead people anymore. So should I tell? (er... not related to any other stories i wrote...and yea.. the summary sux)
1. Default Chapter

"You killed her!" I stared at Shannon's lifeless body, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. "What did she ever do to you? Why did you.?" I stopped talking when the tears came pouring down my face.  
"No! It's not what you think happened!" David cried, shaking my shoulders. Could I still believe him? Could I really still believe him after everything? I pushed him away.  
"Why did you do this? Why?" I cried, still not believing that this was happening. I wiped the tears from my face with my sleeve. "What came over you? What happened?"  
"Hush! Don't worry! Everything is okay. I promise."  
  
Did it really happen? It seemed like it was just yesterday that I found out that David killed Shannon. It seemed like just yesterday that we buried her body on that little hill. It was just yesterday that Lisa discovered the body.  
  
"Hey, you listening?" I looked up and saw David. We were at his house and I was sitting on the sofa, resting my head on my hand.  
"What's that?" I asked. I wasn't really listening. I mean, how could I concentrate after everything?  
"I said, don't be so nervous. It's been one week since it happened. And she only discovered it yesterday. I mean, they won't be able to find anything now, would they?"  
"Nothing?" I said, "Nothing?" I stood up from my seat and stared into his eyes. "Do you really think that nothing will be discovered? I mean, are you an expert murderer or something?" I felt my whole body starting to shake and I hugged myself with one arm, trying to calm myself.  
  
"No, but it's a long time!"  
"No, it's not! It was one week." I walked away from David. "You're crazy. I thought that it was just an accident, but now," I felt the tears coming to my eyes again. "Stay away from me. You're a freak. Stay away!" I turned around and ran. I was never ever going to talk to him again.  
  
A/N: So, you like it? I promise this is going to be the shortest chapter, it's a prologue, so it's really short and stuff. 


	2. Chap 1

A/N: There's just going to be a lot of scenes that are in here solely for the purpose of introducing some characters in this story. Personally, I think this chapter's not that interesting, so... enjoy.  
  
I lied on bed and stared at the ceiling. I heard my mom yelling about something into the phone. I didn't know what. I didn't care. I turned around to try to get myself comfortable on the bed. But I couldn't. No matter what I did, I couldn't feel comfortable. I started to feel scared all of a sudden. This was happening constantly now. My chest would tighten up, and I would cry. I didn't make a sound. I kept staring at the ceiling, taking in deep breathes as my tears rolled down. I closed my eyes tight, waiting for sleep to take me. But it never came.  
  
I took a seat a looked around the auditorium. Just a few more minutes until school is going to start. I scanned the room for a familiar face. Chelsea was with her usual groupie. She was talking and laughing with Mandy and Chloe. That I would never be able to do again. Laughing so casually, knowing that I haven't done anything wrong. I felt my chest tighten up again, and I bit my lip to try to stop my tears. I stared down at the floor for a few seconds, taking deep breathes. I looked up to the stage, where some kids where sitting on the edge and playing their game- boys. David was sitting on the edge too, looking over some kid's shoulder.  
  
I got up with weak knees and started to walk over to David. When I was a few steps away from him, I stopped and looked at him. He looked so carefree, so normal. How could he do it?  
Suddenly, as if he sensed my presence, he looked up to me. He smiled and patted the kid's shoulder and jumped off the stage and started towards me. As he came closer, I began to realize that I didn't know him. I didn't know him at all. He wasn't the guy that I knew. He isn't the one that I loved.  
He stopped an arms-length away from me. I opened my mouth and tried to talk, but no words could come out. I felt light-headed, weak, and vulnerable. Tears started to stream down my face. He stepped forward and embraced me. I tried to resist, but I couldn't. I cried my eyes out. Some people were staring but I didn't care.  
"It's alright." Those were the words that he muttered before he let go of me and left. I wiped my eyes with my wrist and started for the bathroom. The bell was going to ring any minute, but I didn't care. I needed some time alone.  
  
"So, what was the whole auditorium thing about?" I looked to my left and saw Eric. He settled down on the seat next to me. It was lunchtime, and I chose to sit alone in the corner. However, Eric just loves to stick his nose into other people's business, doesn't he? Maybe that's why he's such a nice guy.  
I took a strand of my hair and started to twirl it around my finger. "Nothing. Just something personal." I put the strand of hair behind my ear and stared at his tray. "Cheeseburger... didn't they serve this three days in a row?"  
Eric took his fork out of the bag and poked at the burger. "Yeah... I think you're right. This might be the cheeseburger that I chose not to eat three days ago." He looked at the milk carton's expiration date. "And this is the carton of milk I refused to drink... 10 days ago." He took the tray and threw it into the trashcan next to him. "Don't you just love school lunch?"  
  
I started to walk home, and felt someone following me. I turned a corner into an alleyway and waited for the person to follow. It was David. I didn't know what to feel, what to say. I just stared at him staring at me.  
He cleared his throat. "Can I come over to your place for a while? I want to talk to you." I continued to stare at him and he started to look at the walls. I looked down and started to walk towards home again. He followed closely behind me. The rest of the trip was a silent one.  
When I got back home, I plopped down onto the chair and watched him close the door. After he was done, he took off his book-bag and held the straps in his hands, dragging it with him as he walked towards me. He knelt down on one knee and stared into my eyes. I looked away.  
"You know, you're too tensed about this whole thing." I immediately looked into his eyes.  
"What?" I whispered.  
"I said – "  
"I know what you said. What do you mean I'm taking this thing too tense?" I shot straight up from the chair. "You killed a person you idiot!" I pushed him away and started for the kitchen, busying myself with last night's dishes.  
"My point exactly!" He grabbed my arm and forced me around to face him. I stared into his face and he stared into mine. "I killed Shannon. I admit it. I didn't do it by accident. I didn't regret it then, and I don't regret it now." He let go of my arm. I didn't know what to do. "It isn't your fault that I killed her. So why are you worrying? That bitch deserved to die, I killed her, and you can tell. I don't care! She deserved it!" I started to cry again. "What the hell are you crying for?" He yelled. "I'm telling you, if you feel guilty about all this shit, you can just go ahead and tell. I already know what could happen when I killed her. I'm prepared. I don't want to see you like this!" He turned around and started for the door. He put his hand on the doorknob, and I just stood there behind him. I wanted to say sorry, thank you, and so much more.  
But I didn't. I never did. I wanted to lead a normal life again. I know what I would have to give up for that. I might not be ready to give him up, but I want to. I had to. 


	3. Chap 2

"Hello, this is – " I slammed the phone down again. I have a feeling that if I tried to call the police one more time, they'd track me down and try to kill me for annoying them so much. I can't call them anymore anyways, I ran out of quarters. I've called them 9 times and hung up on them most of the time. I walked to the deli near the phone booth and bought a bottle of water. I started to walk towards the park. This is all too weird. I've tried to tell on David, but I can't. I thought it would make me feel better, but I just can't.

"Took you an awful long time to buy some water!" I almost jumped when I heard that. I turned around to find Chelsea.

"Damn it! Don't scare me like that!" I thrust the bottle of water to Chelsea and fixed my hair. "I told you to wait at the park."

"And I told you I was thirsty." Chelsea twisted the cap open and downed half the bottle.

"You're goin' to choke on that."

"Uh-huh, thank you for your concern. Anyways, what took you so long?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I was prank calling the police?"

"You are one funny little girl." She placed the cap back onto the bottle and placed the bottle in her bag. "I've got to go now. Stupid sister said she has to do some stuff to the computer and can't do it without me. So what are you going to do now?"

"First, I'm going to walk you home, and then I'm going to wander around aimlessly, hoping that I'm going to find someone to hang out with." Chelsea looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"You don't have to walk me home, 'cause I see Eric wandering aimlessly and seems to be hoping to find someone to hang out with." I turned around and sure enough, saw Eric walking straight for us. He seemed to be staring at the ground. As he walked past us, he still didn't notice Chelsea or me. I motioned for Chelsea to come and follow me, quietly. We followed Eric for one block until Chelsea's phone rang. She screeched at the sound, I shrieked at her voice, and Eric jumped from the both of us. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Chelsea yelled into the phone as she walked away.

"Err... hi?" I said, awkwardly. Eric started to smile, I started to laugh.

"That was one of the worst movies I have ever seen." Eric said, rolling his eyes. I laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." I said as I dipped my French fry in ketchup.

"We should've just walked out on it."

"Oh, you just hate it because it was boring in the beginning."

"Like it was exciting in the middle and end." Eric grabbed his drink and sipped at the straw.

"It was! It was just because you fell asleep after the third line!" Eric smiled sheepishly.

"True, true." He looked around. "I have something to ask you..." He seemed uneasy and hesitant. "Yesterday, when you and David were at your place... I was... well, I accidentally... I was at the... um..."

I had no idea what the hell he was trying to say at first. And then I froze. Suddenly, I realized what he was trying to tell me.

"You listened in on me and David talking?" I whispered.

"I'm sorry! But, you see, I was walking and wanted to return some money I borrowed from you but I heard screaming and shit. So I..." He paused. "I'm sorry, but I heard everything." I stood up and tried to walk away. But I felt a hand holding me back. "I won't tell! I promise. But I just want to know what really happened. Please."

I sat back down with weak knees. Then I started to laugh. How funny was this? I finally think that this thing about Lisa would be over, but...

"Hey, I just want to go back home and rest a while... I'll call you or something okay?" I said. We sat in silence for a while, and then I walked home.


End file.
